


Special: To go Hunting! - deutsch

by Aivy, queenie17_de (queenie17)



Series: When Hermione Fights - deutsch [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Different POV Character, F/M, Outtake, Special, lucius pov
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/pseuds/Aivy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/pseuds/queenie17_de
Summary: Anderer POV für Kapitel 57 + 58, der Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums.Dieses Kapitel gehört zu den Outtakes, die als Oneshots gepostet werden! Ihr wollt wissen, wie Lucius in manchen Situationen denkt? Warum Severus und Lucius sich angiften wie Brüder, oder wie Astoria tickt? Und was machen eigentlich die Twins, wenn sie mit Draco alleine sind, dies und vieles mehr wird es hier geben!





	Special: To go Hunting! - deutsch

**Author's Note:**

> Gehört zu:  
> 57\. Kapitel Ministry of Magic and the Ball  
> 58\. Kapitel Department of Mysteries

Dies war der Weihnachtsball im Ministerium, des Jahres 1995.

Es war das erste Weihnachten ohne meinen patriarchalischen und gestrengen Vater Abraxas Malfoy, dieser war kurz vor der Wiederauferstehung des Lords verschieden. Zu seinem großen Leidwesen, denn er war ein Fanatiker, aber so waren ihm die Drachenpocken zum Verhängnis geworden und hatten den 70jähirgen dahingerafft.

Ja, mein Weg war von Kämpfen gezeichnet zuerst gegen meinen Vater zuhause, der mir arg und mit harter Hand zusetzte, dann Hogwarts, dann der Lord, dann die Geschäftswelt und die Politik, dann Narcissa und dann mein Sohn, aber ich nahm alles an und ging immer brillierend aus den Situationen hervor.

Genauso wie mein Vater damals der Anführer im Hause Slytherin in seiner Hogwartszeit gewesen war, war auch ich dies gewesen. Ihn hatte Tom Vorlost Riddle, alias der Dark Lord, als Chef des Hauses beerbt!

Und so war es gesetzt, das ich das auch werden musste und würde und also hatte ich Bellatrix Black, spätere Lestrange und die vier Jahre ältere Schwester meiner Frau von diesem Thron in einem spektakulären hausinterne Putsch in meinem zweiten Jahr gestützt und entmachtet, etwas was sie mir bis heute nicht verzieh und nachtrug, vor allem da ich auch noch beim Dark Lord, schon bei meiner Aufnahme, im erlauchten Kreis der DeathEater an ihr in der Gunst des Lords vorbeigezogen war und sofort im Inneren Kreis aufgenommen worden war.

Die Blackschwestern waren in meinen Augen alle auf ihre Weise nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, wobei ich zugab, dass ich mal was mit der ein Jahr älteren Andromeda am Laufen gehabt hatte, als sie in der sechsten Klasse war und Narcissa und ich in der fünften, da hatten Andromada und ich für ein halbes Jahr eine sehr befriedigende Beziehung gehabt.

Dies Beziehung hatte funktioniert, bis sie sich Hals über Kopf in den ein Jahr älteren Siebtklässler Ted Tonks verliebt hatte, ihren späteren Mann, dem sie ab da bis zu ihrem Abschluss die Treue gehalten hatte und vorbohrt darauf beharrt hatte ihn zu ehelichen.

Immer wenn ich sie sah, musste ich an die entspannte Zeit mit ihr denken, aber zu jener Zeit wussten wir beide nicht, dass ich ihre Schwester Narcissa ehelichen würde, da diese und ich davon erst in unserem siebten Jahr erfuhren. Wir waren einander versprochen, etwas was den Vätern bei einer Runde im Gewölbe spontan eingefallen war!

Ich seufzte gerade theatralisch in Gedanken schwer auf und blickte auf meine imposante Familie, die in dem goldglänzenden und im Schein von abertausenden von Kerzen erleuchteten Saal herrschaftlich stand und mit mir Hof hielt.

Der elfenbeinfarbene Marmor und das üppige, aufwändige Gold der Verzierungen an den Wänden schmeichelte unseren Teint und dieser Festsaal in der obersten Etage des Ministeriums war mir durch zahlreiche Besuchte in Fudge’s Büro, das auch in dieser Etage lag, nur zu bekannt.

Dieser Saal war protzig und prächtig und stellte unsere Stellung in der magischen Welt durchaus angebracht zu Schau, wenngleich er in seiner Pracht nicht vergleichbar war mit dem Festsaal im Manor, dachte ich verächtlich und verzog meine Mundwinkel minimal, da mir der Feinsinn in diesen Mauern fehlte.

Auch diese goldene Scheußlichkeit von einem Brunnen war gar nicht das meine. Im Manor spielte Kunst eine Größe Rolle, da jeder meiner Ahnen eine andere feingeistige und kunstinteressierte Natur hatte und dieses Interesse exzessiv auslebte, um unser Heim dauerhaft zu verschönern, aber dieser Brunnen war eine grausige Tat der Geschmacksverirrung.

Ich warf eine Blick auf mein Spiegelbild in einem der abtausenden von kleinen Splittern, die hier und da angebracht waren und dem Saal eine Weite und Tiefe gaben und betrachtete meine gelungene Erscheinung. Meine weißblonden, langen, seidig schimmernden Haare, ein Erbe der Familie, waren wie immer in Form und lagen glatt über meinem Rücken zusammengefast durch ein dunkelblaues Samtband in einem Zopf gebunden.

Ich wusste, dass mein Aussehen auf das ich mir etwas einbildet viel hermachte. Ich stand in absolut korrekter und angemessener Weise elegant und gerade da und trug meinen perfekt sitzenden und maßgeschneiderten Smoking mit der entsprechenden Würde.

Er saß wie angegossen und war von süperber Qualität, darüber trug ich einen tiefdunkelblauen Samtumhang, auf dem das Wappen meiner Familie prangte, das mit einer Silberstickerei aufwendig verschnörkelte „M“, das von feinen floralen Mustern umrankt wurde.

Ich betrachtete auch meinen Sohn aus den Augenwinkeln, der neben mir stand und sich exzellent und seiner Stellung gemäß hielt, auch er trug einen Smoking aus demselben Mantel wie ich, nur sein Wappen war etwas kleiner aufgestickt, das war aber die einzige Abweichung und sein sehr viel kürzeres Haar, ansonsten waren wir uns sehr ähnlich und gaben ein königliches, herrschaftliches und eindrucksvolles Bild ab.

In Größe und Statur nahmen Draco und ich uns fast nichts mehr und wir waren beide gut in Form und trainiert. Wir Malfoymänner sahen gut aus und konnten uns der Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen in diesem Saal sicher sein.

Wohingegen mein Profil etwas markanter und schärfer als das von Draco war, aber das waren die Gene der Blacks die durchkamen, dennoch hatten wir beide schöne Gesichter, die durch die vornehme Blässe unterstrichen wurden, nur waren auch meine Augen dunkler in ihrem Grau als die Draco´s und eben blicken sie mit einem Ausdruck der Überlegenheit, der Verachtung und der Langeweile zu Narcissa, die gerade geziert ein leeres Glas auf einem vorbeischwebenden Tablett abstellte.

Ich betrachtete mir mein mir aufgezwungenes Weib, wie gesagt, es war schön, das sich Abraxas und Cygnus Black, Nacissas Vater, einig gewesen waren, aber ich konnte mit dieser blasierten, snobistischen und eitlen Frau, die nicht nur so auftrat, sondern auch so war, gar nichts anfangen.

Sie war nichtssagend…uninteressant, wenig unterhaltend! Sie war langweilig!

Sie war festgefahren und so schrecklich geziert und gespielt dünkelhaft und vornehm, nur auf ihr kurzweiliges Amüsement aus und absolut desinteressiert an ihrer Umwelt. Sie war eine hochnäsige Zicke vor dem Herrn und ein uninspirierter und langweiliger Fisch im Bett, ohne Energie und Esprit, das Einzige wo man ihr interessante Töne entlocken konnte, war wenn sie sich wieder falsch verhalten hatte und ich sie züchtigen konnte.

Ja, dann sang sie wie ein Glöckchen, was ich verachtete, denn dieses Weib hielt nichts aus und brach sofort wehleidig zusammen.

Bei der Geburt von Draco hatte ich wirklich gedacht, oder auch gehofft, sie würde sterben, dermaßen hatte sie das Manor zusammengeschrien.

Schade, dass sie das nicht getan hatte, warf ich der kleineren aber doch hochgewachsenen Frau neben mir einen taxierenden Blick zu, denn so hatte ich Armer, sie seit Jahren an der Backe.

Sie blickte gerade wichtigtuerisch, hochmütig und sehr versnobt durch die Gegend.

Es stimmte, wir waren Malfoys, aber sie war nur eine Black!

Ich mochte Blacks nicht und verzog gerade wieder die Mundwinkel, als ich ihren überschlanken, relativ großen Körper betrachtete, der mich überhaupt nicht anzog, es nie getan hatte und wie sie mit ihren leblosen und kalten, blauen Augen durch die Gegend sah.

Ja, sie war an sich schön, aber so furchtbar nichtssagend.

Ihr Haar, das sich nicht mit dem Malfoyhaar an Helligkeit messen konnte, war schulterlang und in ihm befanden sich zwei weißgoldene Kämme mit Saphiren, die die Form einer Schlange hatten und das Haare aus ihrem ebenmäßigen, aber ausdruckslosen Gesicht zurückhielten. Jetzt veränderte sich gerade ihr Gesichtsausdruck und es schien als wäre sie noch angewiderter als bisher und ihr überheblicher Ausdruck spiegelte sich in ihren kalten Augen wieder.

Sie trug ein enges, langes, weißes Seidenkleid mit silbernen Akzenten an den halblangen Ärmeln und dem Dekolleté, das einen U-Boot Schnitt hatte und einen Teil der Schultern freiließ. Für so ein fliesendes Kleid durfte man kein Gramm zu viel auf den Hüften haben und das hatte dieses knochige Weib auch nicht.

Sie war eines reinblütigen Malfoy würdig, auch ihr unnahbares Gebaren. Sie erschien in dieser weißen Farbwahl fast unfassbar, zu zierlich und zerbrechlich und natürlich zerstörte sie diesen Eindruck indem sie protzte und sich ein großes, weißgoldenes Collier mit großen Saphiren umgehängt hatte, sowie die dazu passenden Ringe und Armbänder. Es wirkte alles überladen!

Ich fand es zu viel, aber es war mir egal, denn das wichtigste war unser Auftritt in der Öffentlichkeit und darin waren wir perfekt und ein eingespieltes Schauspieler Trio, schließlich gaben wir ein beeindruckendes Bild und beherrschten den Saal, indem wir uns der Aufmerksamkeit aller sicher sein konnte, somit erfüllte sie ihren Zweck.

Ich spielte gerade gedankenverloren und vor Langeweile sterbend mit meinem Gehstock, dabei glitt mein Daumen immer wieder verspielt über die Spitzen Zähne des weit aufgerissen Mauls des silberne Schlangenkopfes dessen Augen von blitzenden Smaragden gekörnt wurden, als mein abwertender Blick über die Masse in dem zu protzigen Saal glitt.

Mein Blick ging zielstrebig zu unsrem derzeitigen, überheblichen und aufgeblassen Minister Fudge in seinem Smoking, den er fast sprengte, zu meinem derzeitig besten Freund und seiner Gemahlin, die immer noch dabei waren die Gäste persönlich willkommen zu heißen!

Immer wieder blieb mein gepeinigter Blick an der Geschmacksverirrung von einer Frau hängen, die sich Ministergattin schimpfte und die aussah wie ein glitzernder, roter Dämon in ihrem viel zu engen Paillettenkleid, das kein Gramm Fett verzieh und da lobte ich mir doch das Stilbewusstsein meiner verhassten Frau, wenigstens verstand sie es sich zu kleiden.

Auch ihr üppiger Diamantenschmuck war eine Untat der übelsten Sorte, von Contenance oder Zurückhaltung, oder gar Understatement konnte keine Rede sein, nur von einer totalen Geschmacksverirrung. Sie blinkte, wie ein leuchtender Weihnachtsbaum der Muggel und machte einen fast blind, was mich immer noch entsetzt schnell den Blick abwenden ließ.

Diese beiden Menschen waren anstrengend, aber nötig. Ich unterdrückte einen leidvollen Seufzer, denn ich tat mir gerade unendlich und schrecklich Leid, diese unsäglichen Veranstaltungen konnten amüsant sein, aber gerade eben war es nur enervierend.

Als ich meine plötzliche Verwirrung gekonnt unterdrücken konnte und musste, so durchdrang nichts meine perfekt sitzende Maske der Teilnahmslosigkeit, da sich uns ein Pärchen nährte, das dazu führte das ich meine erstaunte Überraschung wirklich schwer unterdrücken musste.

Ich erkannte die Partnerin des Mannes und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich dies auch in meinen Augen wiederspiegelte, da sie mich derart überrumpelte, weil sich uns diese Person so selbstsicher nährte, wow, Miss Granger, das Mudblood Nummer eins und Potters beste Freundin.

Wohingegen es mich nicht wunderte, das der junge Mann frohgemut näher kam, schließlich war dies doch Victor Krum Spieler, der Vratsa Vultures und da ich Beteiligungen an dem Verein des Jungen hielt und er auch in Hogwarts am Slyterhintisch beim Trimagischen Turnier Platz genommen hatte, ein Bekannter von Draco war, war es nur verständlich, das er auf mich oder uns zukam.

Wenngleich ich wusste, dass wir seinen Großvater im ersten Krieg ermordet hatten, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen….wer es getan hatte und so schenkte ich ihm ein kühles, aber freundliches Lächeln.

Aber ich tat mir schwer, da mich der Auftritt des Mudblood etwas aus dem Konzept brachte, was ich mir aber nie und nimmer eingestehen würde oder gar zeigen und so trug ich eine unterkühlte Miene zur Schau.

Ich war von Stund an gefesselt, als ich sie in diesem zarten Hauch von einem Nichts sah.

Dieses Paar war gerade die Attraktion des Balles und alle Augen und die Aufmerksamkeit der Festgesellschaft lagen besonders auf ihr. Aber auch ich war gebannt, denn sie erregte etwas in mir, was ich schon lange für tot gehalten hatte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass mich der Anblick einer jungen Frau derart bannen konnte???

Das dachte ich hätte ich in meiner Jungend abgelegt, aber nein, sie hier bannte mich sofort, auf das ich nicht den Blick von ihr nehmen konnte, als sie am Arm des kräftigen Bulgaren selbstsicher durch die Menge schritt und die Blicke der Anwesenden gekonnt und geschickt ignorierte.

Sie schienen ihr unwichtig oder gar lästig, anders als Narcissa, die immer im Blickpunkt des Interesses stehen wollte.

Ihr Kleid war fabulös.

Die Brust war mit großen, runden, silbernen, hell- und-dunkelgrünen Pailletten bestickt und umschmeichelte ihr Dekolleté. Grüne, dünne Spaghettiträger hielten es an Ort und Stelle. Unterhalb der Brust befand sich ein in Falten gerafftes, moosgrünes Band und unterteilte so das Kleid in zwei Teile, wie im Empirestil.

Der Rest des flattrigen Kleides fiel weit und luftig an ihrem schönen Körper hinab. Der zarte, transparente Chiffon umschmeichelte in langen Stoffbahnen, die im Wechsel mintgrün und moosgrün waren, ihren jugendlichen und begehrenswerten Leib. Es war ein romantisches und verspieltes Kleid aber bei weiten nicht kindlich, sondern eher eine Sünde wert und versprach mehr.Um nicht zu nackt zu sein, trug sie noch eine Chiffonstola in denselben, ineinander verlaufenden Farben um die zierlichen Schultern. An den sichtbar kleinen und filigranen Füßen trug sie hohe, silberne Stilettos und schritt erstaunlich gekonnt auf den hohen Schuhen einher, mit dabei eine kleine silberne Handtasche die das Outfit krönte.

Das Mädchen…nein, die junge Frau hatte auf jeden Schmuck verzichtet und trug ihre weiches, dunkles und lockiges Haar zu einer komplizierten Frisur, die sich auf ihrem Kopf türmte und dabei lockten sich einige vorwitzige Korkenzieherlocken kunstvoll, verführerisch um ihr junges Gesicht und ihren schlanken Nacken.

Sie wirkte wie eine romantische, sinnliche und verführerische Fee, die diesen Saal verzauberte und man war gewillt in dieses Kunstwerk zu packen und ihr Haar zu lösen, auf das es dann wirr und wild um ihren Kopf wogte und sich ihr Gesicht unter einem, zu einer seligen Maske verzog, wenn man sie im Bett verwöhnte.

Ich wusste in dem Moment als ich sie studierte, das ich diese Frau in meinem Bett wollte!

Als ich mir ihr Gesicht ansah, war mir klar, dass war nicht das Gesicht eines unerfahrenes Mädchens, sondern das einer schönen begehrenswerten Frau. Sie war dezent geschminkt, nicht zu viel, in silbergrau, passend zu dem Kleid und den Accessoires. Ihre Züge waren zart und sehr fein geschnitten und ihre Lippen leuchteten in einem Roseton und glänzten sehr einladend.

Aber es waren ihre Augen, die mich gefangen nahmen. Dieses satte Braun, das viel zu erzählen schien. Diese Augen, die Geheimnisse bargen und die sehr viel älter wirkten, als die ihrer Altersgenossen und ihre durchwegs elegante Erscheinung!

Sie wirkte überhaupt nicht unsicher, sondern erstaunlich sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Das erkannte man auch daran, dass sie mit hocherhobenem Haupt und offenem Blick auf uns zuschritt. Sie zögerte weder, noch zeigte sie Scheu sich uns zu nähren, wobei sie von unserer Einstellung wusste und dank Potter, noch mehr wo wir standen, was wir waren und was wir taten, aber sie schien das nicht abzuhalten oder zu schrecken.

Interessant, eine wunderschön und furchtlose Frau. Sie wurde von Minute zu Minute, spannender und anziehender!

Zwar war es bestimmt ihr Begleiter, der uns begrüßen wollte, aber sie trug es mehr als gebührend und wusste sich zu benehmen, erstaunlich für ein minderwertiges Mudblood.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, da mich der Bulgare wacker ansprach und somit wandte ich meinen Blick ihm zu.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich bin Victor Krum…ich wollte nur ihrem Sohn einen schönen Abend wünschen, da wir uns in Hogwarts immer gut verstanden haben“, sagte Krum höflich und führte eine Prueblood Begrüßung aus und verneigte sich ehrfürchtig vor mir, was mir gefiel und so hob ich den linken Mundwinkel leicht, nickte wohlwollend.

„Erfreut, Mr. Krum, darf ich ihnen noch meine Gattin vorstellen, Mrs. Malfoy, bevor sie sich meinem Sohn zuwenden!“, und so nahm der wohlerzogene Quidditschspieler die ihm dargeboten Hand von meinem blöden Weib und hauchte ihr einen formvollendeten Handkuss in die Luft.

„Und ihre Begleitung, Mr. Krum…?“, wagte ich nun seidig zu fragen und zog eine Braue, an sich unnötig, aber die Regeln forderten es und ich wollte sehen wie sich die Kleine schlug. Würde sie stottern?

War ihr selbstsicherer Auftritt nur Fassade?

„Natürlich, Mr. Malfoy. Darf ich ihnen Hermione Granger vorstellen?“, fragte der junge Mann und zeigte in einer vorstellenden Geste auf seine zauberhafte Begleitung, die uns bisher sehr unleserlich und unbewegt beobachtet hatte.„MISS GRANGER, endlich lerne ich sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht kennen!“, erhob ich meine tiefe, wohlklingende Stimme, die aber noch immer kühl klang, die aber auch eine Spur Interesse verriet und es flackerte kurz in den braunen Augen amüsiert auf.

Sie war amüsiert?

Keiner war amüsiert wenn ich jemanden ansprach und schon gar nicht, wenn wir auf derart gegenteiligen Seiten standen, was war das Geheimnis dieser Frau!

Übergangslos versank sie, zu meiner absoluten Verblüffung, den Pureblood Regeln folgend, in einen tiefen, völlig korrekten Knicks, hielt ihren Oberkörper sehr gerade, als hätte sie einen Stock verschluckt und neigte leicht den zierlichen Kopf, was von mir sehr wohl mit großem Erstaunen aufgenommen wurde.

Damit hatte ich nicht NIEMALS gerechnet, dass eine wie SIE wüsste wie man mich korrekt begrüßte, aber sie wusste es und sie tat es!

Was mich jetzt mehr schockte, wusste ich gar nicht zu sagen!

Dass sie sich nicht zu schade vor MIR, einem Malfoy, in die Knie zu gehen? Sie eine Gryffindor, wo war ihr Stolz? Oder, dass ein Mudblood von unseren Regeln wusste?

Sie schaffte etwas was schon lange keine mehr geschafft hatte, sie entfachte mein Interesse ungemein. Ich verspürte den enormen Drang sie zu packen und sie mir zu unterwerfen wie noch nie in meinem Leben!

Sie reizte mich auf so viele Arten in diesem Moment, als ich auf ihre demütige Gestallt blickte wie sie vor mir kniete! Ein Anblick, den ich genoss und am liebsten für immer so vor mir hätte!

Einer plötzlichen inneren Eingebung folgend griff ich nach ihrer Hand, beugte ich mich zu ihr, da sie in dieser unterwürfigen Haltung verharrt hatte, bis ich sie meinem höheren Rang gerecht daraus befreien würde, das kam alles sehr überraschend, aber ich wollte ihr die Ehre zurückgeben und sie gebührend begrüßen, das sollte mir ein Vergnügen sein, dachte ich ironisch.

Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl als ich ihre Hand berührte, das mich etwas durchzuckte, was ich aber gekonnt überspeilte. Es war mir als könnte ich spüren, das an dem Mädchen mehr dran war, auch magisch und ich spürte wie das Interesse an ihr in mir immer mehr erwachte.

Ich wollte sie näher kennenlernen und das nicht nur wegen Potter…..

Die beste Frage war aber woher kannte ein Muggel diese Verhaltensweisen?

Denn dies war die uralte Ausführung der korrekten Begrüßung, das stand außer Frage, als ich sie galant und elegant aus ihrer demütigen Haltung befreite und ihren erstaunlich festen Griff spürte. Sie erwiderte die Berührung unserer Hände ohne gespielte Zurückhaltung oder Scheu, erfrischend!

Sie spielte also nicht, sie war wirklich nicht ängstlich oder furchtsam, etwas was es schaffte mich sofort noch mehr von ihr gefangen zu nehmen!

Es hatte zur Folge, dass ich sie reizen wollte. Ich wollte mehr von ihr als diese kalte und nichtsagende Miene und so dirigierte ich ihre Hand an meinen Mund, denn ich wollte sie locken und so hielt ich mich nicht zwanghaft an die Regeln und legte meine Lippen auf ihre zartduftende Haut, die sich warm und weich unter meinen begehrlichen Lippen anfühlte und als ich sie und ihr Aroma roch, wusste ich, diese Frau würde mein Sein, koste es was es wollte.

Als ich diese endgültige Entscheidung traf, zuckten meine Augen hoch zu den ihren und sie erwiderte meinen harten Blick aus unbewegten Augen, wobei ich aber erkannte, dass sich ihre schwarzen Pupillen in dem Moment weiteten da sie bestimmt die Erkenntnis traf, dass mein Interesse an ihr entflammt war. Schließlich zeigte mein intensiver Blick, den ich ihr schenkte, doch all das was ich mir in dem Moment von ihr wünschte.

Wir hielten den durchdringenden und eindringlichen Blickkontakt und ich hielt immer noch ihre kleine filigrane Hand mit meiner großen Hand umschlugen, während wir die Außenwelt vergaßen.

Dann erkannte ich zu meiner unendlichen Freude, das sie mein manipulierender und einschüchternder Blick weder ängstigte, noch verunsicherte, oder sie gar nervös machte, da ihr Kinn nur etwas mehr in die Höhe fuhr und eher ärger in ihren Augen aufzog, weil ich sie nicht freigab.

Ungewöhnlich, entweder freuten sich die Frauen, dass ich ihnen Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, oder sie fürchteten sich vor mir, aber Ärgerlichkeit rief ich selten hervor.

Als sie sich verwirrt zeigte, da ich schon über Gebühr ihre Hand hielt und es ins taktlose, fast unhöfliche überging, wollte ich mich aber noch nicht lösen oder sie freigeben, worauf ich ein verachtendes Schnauben neben mir vernahm und wie sich meine Frau mit raschelnder Seide von uns entfernte. Offenbar vertrug es ihre Eitelkeit gar nicht, wenn ich eine andere Frau öffentlich attraktiv fand und dann auch noch so eine, ihr nicht im Ansatz ebenbürtige.

Aber ehrlich, diese Frau hatte Feuer und Energie, sowie einen unbrechbaren Willen und Mut, wobei es mich in den Fingern juckte zu testen inwieweit er wirklich unbrechbar war, denn wenn ich eines wusste, dann das alles und jeder zu brechen war!

Narcissas Abgang hatte das Mudblood erreicht und da raffte sie sich auf und entzog mir bestimmt ihre Hand und da wir leider….leider nicht allein waren, gab ich ihr nach und gab die Hand wiederwillig frei!

Draco hatte sich ganz der wohlerzogene, junge Mann bisher um seinen Bekannten gekümmert und so überging man dezent unsere kleine, nonverbale Kommunikation.

„Hier Draco, ich denke, ich brauche dir Hermione nicht vorstellen“, meinte nun ihr Begleiter, während ich mich kurz nach Narcissa umsah, die ich aber nicht entdeckte, auch egal, denn es gab hier interessanteres und wichtigeres als die eingeschnappte, doofe Kuh.

„Nein, Victor! Das brauchst du wirklich nicht, ich kenne Granger und wenn ich darf, entführe ich sie dir kurz zu einem Tanz!“, kam es irre kühl von meinem Sohn und ich blinzelte kurz, da das doch überraschend kam, dass mein Sohn den Wunsch verspürte mit ihr zu tanzen und Draco wartete die Antwort von Krum gar nicht ab, sondern packte das Mudblood an der Hand und zog sie zur Tanzfläche um mit ihr den Walzer zu tanzen.

Draco war ein vorzüglicher und begabter Tänzer, schließlich waren ich und Severus seine Lehrer gewesen. Er führe das Mudblood bestimmt und gekonnt über die Tanzfläche und wirbelte sie im Takt der Musik.

Sie erstaunte auch hier, da sie sich wacker und gut schlug. Die Blicke der Gesellschaft waren ihnen sicher, denn ein Malfoy, der mit der Freundin von Potter einen Tanz wagte, das war ein gefundenes Fressen für meine DeathEater Freunde es Inneren Kreises aber auch für die Klatschkolumnisten der Zeitung.

Als Paar machten diese beiden gutaussehenden, jungen Leute etwas her, das einzige das verwunderte war, dass sie das alles als selbstverständlich anzusehen schien und gar nicht aus dem Takt zu bringen waren. Sie wirkte absolut beherrscht, nur das extrem vertraute Tuscheln zwischen den beiden machte mich skeptisch, bis Draco einigen Abstand zwischen sie brachte um ihren Körper mit einem eindeutig taxierenden Blick zu messen, da wirkte sie etwas verärgert über seine forsche, bestimmt Art, es ärgerte sie sichtlich und er zog sie gerade auf.

Aber bitte, wer wollte es Draco verübeln? Sie war das exquisiteste, ausgefallenste und verführerischste was der Ball zu bieten hatte und das seit Jahren!

Als der Tanz endete und er sie galant zu uns führte und ein Gespräch über Quidditsch ausbrach, das Mr. Krum bisher allein bestritten hatte, da ich lieber beobachtet hatte, versuchte ich weiter sie im Blick zu behalten.

„Und Draco, wie hat dir der Tanz mit einem Mu….mit Miss Granger, gefallen?“, kam es überheblich von mir, als ich mir in der Öffentlichkeit das Mudblood schwer verkneifen musste, was sie zu meiner Verwunderung schmunzeln ließ. Andauernd schaffte sie es mich zu verblüffen, denn ich ärgerte mich gerade das Draco mit ihr getanzt hatte und nicht ich.

Sie reizte mich mit diesem verruchten Lächeln, das ihre Mundwinkel umspielte, schließlich sah sie nicht peinlich berührt oder gedemütigt weg, nachdem ich sie fast offen beleidigt hätte, denn das sie nicht wusste, was ich sagen wollte, glaubte ich nicht!

„Ja, danke Vater, es war vergnüglich! Wüscht jemand etwas zu trinken?“, fragte Draco höflich in die Runde, wir nickten alle bis auf sie, sie schüttelt den Kopf und wandte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an die illustre Runde.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich müsste mich kurz zurückziehen!“, schenkte sie Krum ein ehrliches Lächeln und tauchte in der Menge schnell unter. Sie verließ zügig den überfüllten Saal und meine Augen klebten an ihrer aparten Rückansicht.

Als wir ihr alle nachsahen, fragte ich mich, während ich die Blicke von Draco und Krum betrachtete, ob es ihnen ähnlich erging wie mir und ich fragte mich kurz, wie Draco das Mudblood in Hogwarts behandelte!

Auf der anderen Seite fragte ich mich, was aus dem Mädchen geworden war das ich bei der Quidditch-WM gesehen hatte, denn sie wirkte nun vollständig gereift und erwachsen und ihre derart schönen Augen erzählten so viel und so wenig, aber gerade aufgrund dessen, erzählten sie, dass sie schon viel erlebt hatte und es hätte mich rasend interessiert was das war!

Denn normal war das nicht!

Natürlich, sie hatte zu viel gesehen in den letzten Jahren, dank Potter. Die Frage war nur was, um solche eine Veränderung herbeizuführen!

Aber ich kannte nur eine Antwort darauf und das war der Tot, der solche Spuren in den Seelen der Menschen hinterließ und es in ihre Augen zeichnete, oh und sie verbarg es gut, aber vor mir konnten nicht viele gerade das verbergen.

Da stellte sich nur die Frage, wie, denn Potter hatte zwar viel erlebt mit seinen Freunden, aber nur er allein war dem Tod schon begegnet, auf dem Friedhof, aber seine Freunde noch nicht, soweit ich nicht falsch informiert war und an sich war ich immer hervorragend informiert.

Der Tod?

Aber ihre Augen sprachen nicht nur vom nahem Miterleben des Todes, sondern davon Leben genommen zu haben und ja, ich sah viel… sehr viel!

Aber sonst wäre ich auch nicht der der ich war!

Aber die Frage war, wo, wie und wann? Oder lag ich falsch?

Auf der anderen Seite machte das ihren Reiz nur noch mehr aus und erhöhte die Spannung. Ich mochte es gefordert zu sein.

Ich hörte Krum und Draco schon lange nicht mehr zu. Wo war sie hin verschwunden? Sie war doch nicht abgehauen und suchte ihr Heil in der Flucht?

„Die Herren entschuldigen mich….ich möchte meine Frau suchen!“, entschuldigte ich mich. Es war nur eine minimale Lüge, denn ich suchte eine Frau, aber nur nicht meine, sondern eine sehr viel ansprechendere, reizvollere und anziehendere!

Ich nahm wie ein Raubtier die Verfolgung auf und glitt geschmeidig durch die Menge auf der Suche nach meiner Beute. So ein Spiel mochte ich! Wer mochte es schon einfach?

Ich fand sie nicht! Sie war gut! Versteckte sie sich ….vor wem?

Vor mir?

Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass ich die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte, dass ich die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dass sie mir gehören würde!

Aber wo war sie dann?

Ich lächelte honorig hier hin und dort hin, schaffte es aber aufgrund meiner abweisenden Miene an den neugierigen Menschen vorbeizukommen ohne aufgehalten oder angesprochen zu werden.

Als ich die hellen Hallen des Vorraums zum Festsaal betrat und weiter entlang ging in Richtung der Fahrstühle und der Waschräume, wurde ich im letzten Frisierraum der Waschsäle fündig.

Sie zupfte an den Locken ihrer Haarpracht herum, wobei ich sie von hinten beobachtete und ihre feine Silhouette begutachtete. Oh, dieses Mädchen wollte ich und am besten sofort, hier und auf der Stelle!

Ein Bonus war, dass sie auch noch die Freundin dieses unsäglichen Potters war, ein unwürdig geborenes Mudblood, aber sie war eine begehrenswerte Frau und nur das wollte ich von ihr, ihren Körper und ich würde mir hohlen was ich wollte, was ich begehrte!

Ich war es gewohnt das zu bekommen was ich wollte und jetzt wollte ich sie, ihren Körper, der sich mir unterwarf, ob freiwillig oder nicht, wie auch immer!

Ich holte mir zwar gewöhnlich nicht Frauen die mir nicht zu willen waren, aber bei ihr würde ich großzügig eine Ausnahme machen, denn das wichtigste war, ich wollte sie wirklich!

Zweitens, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sich mir jemals willig hingeben würde war praktisch nicht vorhanden!

Und zum letzten, ich wollte wahrhaftig mit jeder Faser meines Seins SIE spüren und damit würde ich mir das nehmen was ich wollte, mit Gewalt, wenn es sein musste und am besten jetzt, denn wenn ich eines war, dann ungeduldig.

Ich bemerkte, dass sie instinktiv fühlte, dass man sie beobachtete, denn ihre Schultermuskeln spannten sich sichtbar an.

Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um und erstarrte als sie mich sah, der ich ruhig und abwartend da stand. Ich hielt sie mit meinem taxierenden Blick fest, bis ich mich abrupt löste und auf sie bedrohlich und lasziv zu schlenderte.

Als sie wie ein gestelltes Tier auf der Flucht versuchte in hektisch nach rechts auszuweichen, da beging sie einen Fehler, als sie vom Schminktisch weg trat und sogleich die glatte, kalte Marmorwand im Rücken hatte, somit hatte ihre Flucht ein jähes Ende gefunden.

Ich quittierte diesen unüberlegten Zug mit einem spöttischen Heben eines Mundwinkels,

denn ich verstand es alles was sich mir bot zu meinem Vorteil zu nützen und machte mich breit. Auf der einen Seite war die Säule, die an die Wand anschloss und auf der anderen der Schminktisch mit dem Spiegel und davor stand ich. Sie saß in der Falle und ich fühlte eine große Befriedigung über mich hinwegschwappen, die ich genoss, als ihr die Erkenntnis kam, dass sie festsaß, eine umso erfreulichere Tatsache für mich.

Ich schlich immer weiter geschmeidig vorwärts, ganz langsam, darauf bedacht es in die Länge ziehen, mich meiner Beute behutsam zu nähren, bevor ich sie stellen würde…um sie zu erlegen.

Gab es etwas Aufregenderes oder Erregenderes als die Jagd?

Oder, wenn man seine Beute in die Ecke getrieben hatte und man den Genuss erlebte, dass das Opfer sich ergab und sein Schicksal annahm, da es die Ausweglosigkeit der Situation erkannte?

Vor allem aber wollte ich spielen!

Ich sah, wie sie mir arrogant ihr Kinn entgegen reckte und versuchte nicht eingeschüchtert oder aufgebend zu erscheinen, weigerte sie sich auch nur eine Sekunde die Augen von mir zu nehmen oder peinlich berührt zu erscheinen. Eine interessant und ungewöhnliche Reaktion auf meine bedrohliche Annährung.

 

„Miss Granger, sie werden gesucht!”, kam meine tiefe Stimme leise daher und ich bemerkte wie sie sich absolut unter Kontrolle hatte, da sie ein instinktives Frösteln unterdrückte beim Timbre meiner Stimme.

Kontrolle!

Sie schien gute Kontrolle über sich und ihren Körper zu haben, da ich sie nun arg bedrängte und bewusst in ihren persönlichen Kreis eindrang, aber sie hielt sich stur. Das war eine Gegnerin wie aus meinen Träumen.„OH, Entschuldigung, wenn ich Unannehmlichkeiten verursacht habe! Ich komme gleich!“, ging sie erstaunlich gefasst auf mich ein und klang gar nicht verschüchtert, während sie vor trat. Sie wollte mich somit dazu bringen, das ich sie freigab und platz machte, aber damit kam sie nicht wirklich weit, da sie nun auf meine in sehr edle Stoffe verpackte, männliche Brust starrte und ich nicht im Traum daran dachte sie freizulassen.

Sie war viel kleiner als ich oder auch Narcissa. Es erheiterte mich köstlich als ich auf ihren zierlichen Kopf starrte, da ich noch näher an sie heranschlich.

Ich musste sie mit meiner starken, männlichen Erscheinung einschüchtern, denn als sie so ungeschützt vor mir stand, erkannte ich wie fein, zierlich und zart gebaut sie wirklich war. Gegen Narcissa wirkte sie vom Körperbau, was auch die Größe betraf, wie ein Kind, aber wachsen würde sie nicht mehr, das gefiel mir! Ich mochte es wenn man zu mir aufsah und das meinte ich jetzt sehr zweideutig.

Reflexartig, nachdem sie mir so nah gekommen war bei ihrem Versuch mir zu entgehen, wich sie nun fluchtartig nach hinten aus, um mich nicht zu berühren und landete an der blanken, kalten Marmorwand, was in ihrem derart nackten Zustand dazu führte, dass sie die Luft erschrocken einzog und sich übergangslos eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen ausbreitete, die sich über ihren Körper zog. Ein durchwegs inspirierender Anblick.

Ich sog jede ihrer Regungen begehrlich in mich auf.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich denke, wir sollen in den Saal zurückkehren!“, hob sie da ihr Haupt und blickte mir tapfer in die Augen und meinte dies sogar noch mit erstaunlich fester Stimme. Etwas, was mich schon wieder irritierte, denn kein Stottern, keine Scheu oder Zögern war in ihren Worten. Dieses Mädchen wusste gar nicht was sie mit ihrer starrsinngingen und unnachgiebigen Haltung bei mir anrichtete.

Sie machte sich für mich unwiderstehlich. Keine Frau hatte jemals den Schneid gehabt mir in solch einer Situation noch anmaßend in die Augen zu blicken und versucht mich gespielt höflich darauf hinzuweisen was ICH zu tun hätte.

Sie war eine Kämpferin, meiner würdig. Sie gab nicht auf und hatte die Stirn mir etwas entgegen setzten zu wollen, etwas, was sich selbst die Irre Bellatrix nicht traute!

Aber ich war mir meines Auftretens, meiner Macht und meiner Wirkung sowie meiner Ausstrahlung bewusst und blieb unbewegt und belustigt vor ihr stehen.

„Denken sie das, Miss Granger?“, hauchte ich seidig und ließ einen höhnischen Blick über sie gleiten und nahm den Anblick ihres gefälligen Leibs in mir auf.

So tat ich nun den letzten, entscheidenden Schritt und nahm sie endgültig mit meinem Körper gefangen, indem ich meine Hand auf dem Marmor abstützte. Ich setzte sie fest, da ich auch auf der anderen Seite, den Kopf der Schlange meines Gehstocks an ihren Hals brachte.

Nun bedrängte ich sie unzüchtig und anrüchig und bedrohte sie mit dieser Gebärde ganz bewusst und absichtlich, darauf hoffend, dass sie endlich ihre Fassung verlor. Ich harrte darauf endlich einen Funken Furcht oder Panik in ihren schönen, braunen Augen einziehen zu sehen.

„Sie gefallen meinem Sohn!“, flüsterte ich nun rau und unterdessen wanderte der silberne Schlangenkopf spielerisch über ihren Hals hinab zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und genüsslich fuhr ich den Weg anzüglich und lasziv langsam nach, dabei schenkte ich ihr ein durch und durch böses und gerissenes Grinsen, da ihre Gänsehaut nicht wegging, was mich zu einem Teil bestätigte, wenngleich sie stur und starr an der Wand dastand und nichts tat, weder versuchte sie zu betteln, noch zu flehen oder mich wegzustoßen und handgreiflich gegen mich zu werden, zeigte ihr Körper ihr befinden doch. Fast war es, als würde sie abwägen was mich mehr erzürnen würde.

Und so beeindruckend gut sie sich auch unter Kontrolle hatte, konnte ich an der Hauptschlagader unter ihrer Haut an ihrem Hals sehr wohl das hektische Schlagen ihres Herzens verfolgen. Ich sah, dass ich sie nicht kalt ließ, etwas was mir eine gewisse Genugtuung verschaffte.

Als meine Schlange wieder aufdringlich den Weg zurücknahm, entschied sie sich dann doch soweit aufzugeben, dass sie den Kopf abwandte. Sie zeigte, dass es ihr unangenehm war und ich schaffte es gar nicht dem befriedigten Grinsen von mir Zeit zu lassen sich auf meinen Lippen auszubreiten, weil mich ihre plötzlichen Wort überrumpelten.

„Ich bin ein Mudblood, wie sollte ich ihrem Sohn gefallen?“, antwortete sie auf meine vorherige Frage und diese gleichgültige und herabwertende Aussage, die derart emotionslos von ihr vorgebracht wurde, brachte mich aus dem Konzept und ich war verstimmt, weswegen ich meinen Stock nahm und unter ihr Kinn legte und sie zwang mir in meine Augen zu sehen. Ich zwang ihr Kinn gewaltsam und unerbittlich hoch.

„Man kann durchaus mit Mudbloods Spaß haben, Miss Granger!“, wisperte ich zweideutig, denn ich meinte es ernst. Ich sah, dass sie verstand was ich versuchte zu sagen, denn etwas blitzte in ihren Augen auf, leider konnte ich nicht sagen ob es Furcht oder die Erkenntnis war das sie mir nicht entkommen würde.

„Wenn sie das sagen, Mr. Malfoy!“, hatte sie sich unsagbar schnell gefangen und erwiderte meinen unbewegten Blick.

Das passte mir gar nicht. Was fiel ihr ein, nachdem sie gerade etwas von ihrer Contenance verloren hatte jetzt wiederzugewinnen?

Das sollte nicht sein! Sie sollte schlottern vor Angst was meine Aussage implizierte, oder sich mir mit Tränen in den Augen präsentieren, aber nicht dermaßen stolz und gefasst auftreten. Das ärgerte mich maßlos, aber erregte mich auch ungemein, denn wer hatte es gerne wenn sich das gestellte Tier sofort ergab, das war meist unbefriedigend und langweilig, aber sie hier hingegen lieferte mir einen Kampf und das heizte mir unheimlich ein!

Und somit presste ich mich übergangslos und hart an sie, auf das sie aufkeuchte, da ich ihr die Luft aus den Lungen drückte. Ich ließ sie spüren was für einen Part ich ihr zugedacht hatte bei unserem Duell und zeigte ihr meine Erregung, die sich begehrlich an ihren Oberschenkel schmiegte. Ich hoffte endlich die Reaktion zu erhalten die normal wäre für jede Frau die von einem für sie fremden, wesentlich älteren Mann derart unschicklich angemacht und bedroht wurde.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie sind die Hand des Dark Lords, sollten sie nicht versuchen, mich… Harrys Freundin, umzubringen anstatt….das hier zu tun?“, erwiderte sie ruhig auf mein unsittliches Tun. Das nahm mir kurzzeitig die Worte, denn anstatt das zu tun was ich erwartete und voraussetzte, zeigte dieses freche und vorlaute Ding vor mir eine ungeheuerliche und schrecklich erregende Kälte, indem sie mit absolut emotionsloser, fester und beherrschter Stimme ihren Standpunkt darlegte und es schon wieder wagte mir zu sagen was ich zu tun hätte und das tat keiner!

Niemand, sagte Lucius Malfoy was er zu tun hatte!

Sie war sehr souverän, wenn man davon absah, wie sehr ich sie körperlich bedrängte, behielt sie einen erstaunlich kühlen Kopf, aber das führte dazu das ich meine Souveränität verlor, weswegen ich ein raues und tiefes Lachen vernehme ließ und so wanderte meine Schlange wieder sinnlich träge über ihre Schulter und glitt ihren Arm herunter. Diese Frau musste Demut lernen und Gehorsam, oh sie wäre eine Hausforderung, der ich mich nur zu gern stellte.

„Sie haben keine Angst Dinge anzusprechen, wo die meisten lieber schweigen würden!....Interessant….warum, sollte ich sie gleich umbringen wollen? Es gibt andere Arten seine Ziele zu erreichen! Warum sollte ich mir meinen Spaß verwehren und sie versprechen Spaß….Miss Granger! So beherrscht, so unnahbar, so wenig Gryffindor…so perfekt für mich!!! Und das nächste Mal sollten sie lieber schwiegen, als ihren vorlauten Mund über ihre Vermutungen, den Dark Lord und meine Rolle betreffend so heraus zu schreien…wenn, gebe ich ihnen andere Gründe zum SCHREIEN!“, zischte ich zum Schluss meiner Ausführungen böse und fasste ihr mit meiner Hand, die bisher neben ihren Kopf am Marmor gelehnt hatte, roh und brutal in ihr weiches Haar und zog blitzschnell ihr Haupt verroht zur Seite und beugte mich nun rasant über ihre Schulter. Ich biss sie rabiat und fest in die weiche Haut.

Ich war sauer zum Schluss!

Was bildete sich das Mudblood ein erstens so daher zu reden und zweitens sich derart unberührt und beherrscht von meiner Person zu zeigen und daher biss ich zu. Ich wollte sie Brandmarken als meins, denn das würde sie sein!

Sie schien im ersten Moment, während sich meine Zähne nach und nach mit beständiger, brachialer Gewalt durch ihre Haut in ihr Fleisch gruben, total perplex was ich hier gerade mit ihr tat. Es erstaunte mich, dass sie nicht sofort laut schrie und kreischte, denn ich war bereit sobald sie den ersten lauten Ton von sich geben würde eine nonverbalen „silencio“ zu sprechen und genoss es gerade ihr Schmerz zu breiten. Dass das hier nicht wehtat, das konnte nicht sein, denn ich biss richtig und ohne Rücksicht zu und zog dabei grob an ihrem Haar und hielt sie fest.

Als ich das Blut von ihr zu schmecken begann, ihr süßes Blut das metallisch meinen Mund füllte und mich nur noch mehr erregte, rieb ich meine Unterkörper gierig an ihrem festgefrorenen Leib.

Aber dieses Miststück tat nichts. Sie schrie nicht, noch begehrte sie wirklich gegen den festen Griff auf, nur langsam versuchte sie jetzt mit ihren Händen mich wegzuschieben und legte sie auf meine Brust, was aber dazu führte das ich mich immer enger an sie presste. Somit klemmte ich auch noch ihre Hände ein. Jetzt war sie von meiner Seite zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt, aber noch immer kam kein Ton über ihre süßen Lippen, kein Wimmern, Seufzen, Schreien nichts….das war unbefriedigend!

Aber auch schrecklich erregend und aufregend, denn ich wollte nichts mehr als diese Töne aus ihrem Mund hören, wenn es anscheinend so schwer war sie ihr zu entlocken, regte es meine Fantasie an wie ich es bewerkstelligen könnte sie an ihre Grenzen zu treiben. Mittlerweile war es mir egal, dass wir in der Öffentlichkeit im Ministerium waren. Der Skandal …all diese Skrupel waren mir schon abhandengekommen, denn ich wollte nur noch sie und hatte nun ihre Beine begehrlich auseinander gedrängt, gewillt mir jetzt zu holen was ich wollte und positionierte mich dazwischen.

Also zog ich andächtig meine Zähne aus ihrer malträtierten Schulter und aus der Wunde, die ich geschlagen hatte, da ich, nachdem ich keinen Protest gehört hatte, sehen wollte was in ihr vorging. Als ich sie mit lustverhangenen und gierigen Augen maß, blickten mir ihre tränenverschleierte Augen aus einem trotzigen Gesicht entgegen, aber ihr entwich keine einzige Träne aus ihren Augen.

„Du hast nicht geschrien!“, hauchte ich rau und mehr als erregt, denn das erstaunte mich wirklich. Ihre wässrigen Augen erzählten das sie litt, aber es erklärte nicht, warum sie sich jeden Ton verbot, dennoch machte es mich an und es feuerte meine Gier an sie zu besitzen.

Sie sagte nichts mehr und lieferte sich nur ein stummes Blickduell mit mir, bis ich den Kontakt brüsk unterbrach, um mein Werk zu bewundern und blickte stattdessen auf meinen Biss.

Es fachte meine Leidenschaft ungemein an als ich an ihrer schönen, ebenmäßigen Schulter meinen Zahnabdruck sehen konnte und wie aus der Wunde das Blut sickerte. Mein Zeichen auf ihr gefiel mir und dann senkte ich bedächtig mein Haupt und leckte mit meiner Zunge träge das Blut ab, liebkoste somit die Verletzung und fuhr die Umrisse und Abdrücke meiner Zähne lasziv nach und versuchte mich nicht vollends von meiner Lust gefangen nehmen zu lassen.

Als ich aufgrund meiner unnachgiebigen Hand in ihrem Haar, bemerkte wie sie aufgebend den Kopf in den Nacken sinken ließ, weil sie mir dermaßen gehörte. Leider hörte ich nun Schritte, die sich uns nährten, aber ich wollte nicht gestört werden und zog es vor nicht gleich zu reagieren, so war ich dann doch verwundert das sie nicht um Hilfe schrie, aber wie es schien wollte sie keinen Skandal.

„Vater??? Mutter sucht dich, Fudge möchte mit dir gleich die Ansprache halten und Krum sucht Granger!“, hörte ich Dracos kühle, gefühlslose Stimme und am liebsten hätte ich gerade alle die er nannte und ihn selbst gleich mit den „Crutio“ gefoltert. Was fiel es diesen Kretins ein mich gerade jetzt zu unterbrechen, gleich hätte ich sie mir geholt….. hätte sie mir vollständig unterworfen!

Als ich meinen Kopf hochriss, blickte ich sie wieder verlangend und fordernd an, aber ich wusste die Pflicht rief und ich war ein Malfoy und folgte diesem Ruf wie immer und trat somit abrupt von ihr zurück, nickte ihr höflich zu und steckte innerhalb von Sekunden meine Leidenschaft und Lust weg und machte dem gefassten und nichtssagenden Lucius Platz.

„Ich komme, Draco! BISSSS, zum nächsten Mal, Miss Granger!“, betonte ich extra, den aufgeschoben war nicht aufgehoben. So drehte ich mich nun elegant um und schritt majestätisch aus dem kleinen Raum ohne den lästigen Störenfried, der mein Sohn war, zu beachten und zauberte noch mit einem Wisch mein Gesicht sauber, reinigte es vom süßen und köstlichen Blut des Mudbloods.

Sie war mir entkommen, aber das hieß nichts…gar nichts, denn die Jagd war nun eröffnet und ich würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sie mir gehörte und ich diesem arroganten kleine Ding zeigte, was es hieß mich herauszufordern!

Denn das hatte sie mit ihrer verbohrten und begehrenswerten Haltung getan und es reizte mich…oh, wenn ich sie in meinen Händen hätte, würde ich ihr zeigen und lehren was es hieß sich mit mir anzulegen und es würde mir viel Freunde, Vergnügen und Spaß bringen dem Mudblood so einiges beizubringen.

Die Verfolgung bis sie mein war, würde ich bis ins letzte genießen, da sie etwas Besonderes zu sein versprach!

Ich betrat den goldglänzenden Saal und präsentierte meine höfliche und freundliche Maske und schwang routiniert meine Rede mit einer blasierten und starren Narcissa an meiner Seite……


End file.
